shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Watching the news
This is how Watching the news goes in Ultimate Power. senses a disturbance calls Discord Twilight Sparkle: Discord, cut the music. cuts off the music protests is concerned points at the TV sees Lois Lane on there Discord: It's always good to see my beautiful Lois Lane. sighs Lois Lane: This is Lois Lane reporting that a prisoner was freed from custody. is concerned Discord: Okay, maybe not always good. turns to his allies Discord: Hey, didn't we just throw the old goat in jail? You don't think it's him, do you? Lois Lane: Okay. I'm getting verification the prisoner that was freed was the recently-apprehended Grogar. Security footage caught the two on video. footage shows Grogar and the Overlord is shocked Discord: Oh, my. That looks like-- gasps in breathlessness is confused Twilight Sparkle: That's impossible. Ocellus: He's got four arms, whoever he is. Princess Celestia: So does Mr. E. Princess Luna: Huh. Who doesn't have four arms these days? Twilight Sparkle: We stopped the ceremony, didn't we? is uncertain Jay: It's not him. Gallus: If that's the Overlord, then I'm a warlord. Citizen: That's when he said, "Kneel before the Overlord." Jay: Okay, it's definitely him. heroes visit the Police Commissioner Police Commissioner: I'm glad you came. Zane: You're sure it was the Overlord? Police Commissioner: Yes, and his physical form was much too powerful. I tried to take him down, but he was too strong. I'm sorry. alicorns step up Princess Celestia: You did what you could. Princess Luna: Besides, this is our fight to bear. Police Commissioner has concerns points at the TV Lois Lane: Lois Lane reporting here in Kryptarium, that the prison has fallen in control of its prisoners. Dash smirks Rainbow Dash: We got a top scotch news center. smiles then cut to Kryptarium as Grogar frees the Sons of the Overlord Grogar: Sons of the Overlord! No longer shall I silence myself, and neither will you! For our father has returned! Overlord arrives grins cut to the Bounty is worried Kai: This is bad. P.I.X.A.L.: You barely beat them last time. Zane: But that was when we had help from the entire police force. makes a decision Twilight Sparkle: We go to Kryptarium Prison. Jay: Okay. So we take on the Overlord, Grogar, and his entire gang in their fortified, impenetrable bunker. Not the best idea ever. Twilight Sparkle: Our magic defeated the Overlord once. It can defeat him again. Zane: It's too dangerous, and that's exactly what they want. Nya: And Twilight, you heard what the commissioner said about the Overlord. He's too powerful. Twilight Sparkle: We don't know that. Celestia, Luna and I have to try. Zane: I believe that, in this instance, your pride may be clouding your judgement, Twilight. Kai: Yeah, you have to trust us. reluctantly agrees Twilight Sparkle: Okay. Cole: Cause I listened to the warlord. is offended appears Discord: Grogar's manged to see through the Overlord's mind! heroes gasp Princess Celestia: How did you know? Discord: He used his magic. is terrified